contemporainfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Charlélie Couture
| lieu de naissance =Nancy | date de décès = | âge au décès = | lieu de décès = | nationalité = | profession =Chanteur Compositeur Peintre Écrivain Photographe | occupation = | formation = | hommage = | activités autres = | note = | famille =Tom Novembre }} Charlélie Couture, ou CharlÉlie Couture, de son vrai nom Bertrand Charles Élie Couture, né à Nancy le est un chanteur, compositeur, peintre, écrivain et photographe français. . Il est cependant connu dans son pays d'origine, la France, avant tout comme un musicien. Il est le frère de Tom Novembre. Biographie Né à Nancy le 26 février 1956, diplômé de l’Ecole Nationale Supérieure des Beaux Arts, CharlElie s'inscrit dans le courant « multiste », des artistes pluridisciplinaires dont il est une des références notoires. En effet depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans, CharlElie poursuit une démarche vers ce qu'il définit comme "l'Art Total", attitude globale consistant à trouver des interconnexions entre les formes d'expressions de l'Homme que sont l'Ecriture, l'Image et la Musique. "J'ai commencé quand j'avais 15 ans. En France, j'ai fait 80 expos. A 12 ans, dans une exposition de peintres dadaïstes que je visitais avec mon père à Nancy, j'ai eu comme le sentiment ébloui que c'était ça qu'il fallait que je fasse." En 1978, pour sa thèse de fin d'étude il a choisi le thème de « la polymorphie de l’esprit » qu'il explore encore aujourd’hui. À cette occasion, il présente des photos, des textes et des peintures et il auto-produit un premier disque « 12 chansons dans la sciure », qui attire l'attention des professionnels. À peine trois années plus tard, en 1981, il est le premier artiste français signé par Chris Blackwell sur Island Records, un label Anglo-Américain. Neuf mois plus tard, le succès est au rendez-vous avec l'album « Poèmes rock » enregistré à … New-York. La même année, il fonde à Nancy, le groupe "Local à Louer", associant photographes, peintres et poètes et publie à cette occasion le fameux "manifeste de l'Art Rock" où il écrit : "l'Art doit faire la jonction entre le fonctionnalisme de la société industrielle et les aspirations de la culture pop!". En tant que musicien, il a composé 17 bandes originales de films (dont notamment celle de Tchao Pantin). CharlElie a exposé ses peintures, photos et dessins, en France, en Belgique, en Suisse, aux Etats-Unis. Musicien et compositeur prolifique, CharlElie a enregistré 23 albums et fait 1500 concerts à travers le monde. Il a publié une quinzaine d’ouvrages de réflexions, de dessins et de photos. Il a réalisé des affiches pour le tennis comme la finale de la Coupe Davis à Paris et soutenu la candidature de Paris pour les jeux Olympiques Paris 2008. Il a dessiné des logos comme celui de la région Lorraine, conçu le design de montres et créé une collection de chaussures sous la marque "ChElie". Intéressé par les nouvelles possibilités d'expressions et de communications qu'offrait le réseau Internet, CharlElie fait partie des mille premiers adeptes qu'on a appelé "les pionniers du Web". En 1996 il crée "les champs paraboliques" son site qu'il fait régulièrement évoluer, en utilisant ce nouvel espace de création numérique. En 2003, c'est en tant qu'artiste plasticien qu'il est invité à participer à un concours pour l'aménagement de la DRAC (Direction régionale des affaires culturelles) d'Amiens (Somme). Son dossier franchit les étapes de sélection, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse partie des trois finalistes soumis au jury. Les projets étaient anonymes. Mais une fois que le jury découvrit qu’il s’agissait de CharlElie, il lui a été reproché son statut de chanteur et à aucun moment le jury n'a examiné son projet. « C'était la négation de tout ce que j'avais tenté depuis toujours ». Cet événement est donc la raison de son départ pour New-York. CharlElie peut développer là-bas avec liberté sa peinture et son Art qu'il considère dans son pays comme trop défini par l'influence de sa "notoriété musicienne". Depuis 2004, en exil volontaire, parti pour renaître et continuer de pratiquer l’Art « comme une religion » dans cette ville « comme Babel », entraîné dans un mouvement perpétuel. Hyper productif, en phase avec le monde, il dessine, peint, photographie, récupère, transforme ce qui l’entoure. Aujourd’hui dans la même logique ne dit-il pas, plein de ressources : « Je suis parti pour me reconstruire, me réinventer ». Œuvre En tant que musicien, CharlElie a composé 17 bandes originales de films (dont notamment celle de Tchao Pantin). Il a publié une quinzaine d’ouvrages de réflexions, de dessins et de photos dont le beau livre "New York by CharlElie" paru le 11 mars 2009 aux éditions du Chêne. Il a réalisé des affiches pour le tennis et soutenu la candidature de Paris pour les jeux Olympiques Paris 2008. Il a dessiné des logos (comme celui de la région Lorraine), conçu le design de montres et créé une collection de chaussures sous la marque "ChElie". CharlElie a exposé ses peintures, photos et dessins, en France, en Belgique, en Suisse, aux Etats-Unis. Membre ou président de jury dans différents festivals de films, ou d’Arts, ou de Musique (comme le festival du Film américain de Deauville 2007, Beaubourg Art Pocket Film, 2006, Québec Festival d’été, Cannes Festival des Vidéos Clips 1998 etc…) Participe à de nombreuses Conférences, exposés et Commission dont la commission Européenne sur l’Art and la Culture en 2000, conférence Ars Multimédia 1995, sur l’Influence d’internet dans le commerce de la culture en 1996. En 2004 il participe aux premières « Conversations Essentielles » « Foi & Culture » Paris puis en 2008 sur le thème de la Création et en 2009 « Conversations Essentielles » sur le thème : «Maître de son destin», Paris EXPOSITIONS 2009 « New York, Photo-Grafs », Galerie Beaudoin Lebon, Paris 12 mars- 25 avril « Shower Curtain and Photos » Maison Française/Washington DC « Photos New York » "Mosaïque de Photos" La Collégiale Saint-André/Chartres Commissaire de l’exposition Nadine Berthelier Directeur des Arts et du Patrimoine culturel et historique Conservateur en Chef du Patrimoine. 2008 « Shower Curtains and NY Photos » au centre d’Art « à cent mètres du Centre du monde » Perpignan. « Re Construction Peintures et Photos », Crid’Art, Amneville, France « Art Floor » Photos, Galerie Agnès Martel, Suisse 2007 « Re Construction », Galerie Mourlot, New York (USA) Galerie Ô, Vevey (Suisse) « New York Shields & Peintures» 2005 « Living with Art», Soho, New York (USA) Ouvre son atelier dans le Garment district 2004 Galerie Art At Home, Soho, New York Art Basel Miami - French Tuesday Art Night S’installe à New York. Galerie Sparts, rue de Seine Paris Galerie Wable, Lille France 2003 Laval Musée (France) Rétrospective Exposition de CharlElie « L’Art Total », Commissaire de l’exposition Chrystelle Laurent Galerie Ô, Pozzo Di Borgo Vevey (Suisse) Galerie SOTO Bruxelles (Belgique) 2002 Musée Le Corbusier – La Chaux de Fond (Suisse) 2001 Galerie Capazza Nancay, inauguration d’une nouvelle aile de la Galerie. 2000 Clermont Ferrand, Galerie Gastaud Lyon, Galerie Chomarat (peintures et dessins) Galerie Wable, Lille et Boulogne sur Mer 1999 Musée de l’Erotisme - Paris « X Positions » (photos, peintures) Publicis/Champs Elysées (Tennis dessins) 1998 Galerie Akka, rue de Seine, Paris, France 1997 Fondation Nationale de la Photo, Lyon France (Photo-poèmes) Rétrospective « Chambres d’hôtels Polaroids » Château Lumière, Lyon / France Dessins et peintures Galerie Wable à Boulogne sur Mer 1995 Avignon France Cloitre des Arts (Sculptures et dessins) Galerie Gastaud, Clermont Ferrand France 1994 Galerie Ziggourat, Bruxelles (Belgium) « Chambres d’hôtel » 1993 « Chambres d’hôtels » dessins, Genève, Galerie Papiers Gras « Chambres d’hôtels », dessins & peintures, Galerie Nachbaur, Paris 1991 Galerie Atsuro Tayama (Paris) France Australian peintures et photo/poems, Galerie Jean D’Eve, Neuchatel (Suisse) 1989 Exposition Multimédia gravures/sculptures/peintures/musiques/dessins/photos/textes : Galerie « Halle Sud » à Genève 1985 Première exposition à Paris, dessins et aquarelles « Chambres d’hôtels » , Galerie Du Jour/Agnès B 1971 Première exposition de peintures et photos DIVERS 2006- 2009 Affiches pour la FFT et pour de nombreux tournois de tennis 2003 Affiche pour la finale de la Coupe Davis (France-Russia) 2001 Participe au « Livre de Roland Garros 2001 » avec des photos de – William Klein, des textes de Patrice Dominguez et dessins de CharlElie 1995 Dessine les décors et les costumes du spectacle « Concert Naïf au pays des Anges » au Théâtre National de l’Odéon. Bézier Musée exposition Travail sur Carton « Knoxville USA » Grande peinture pour l’ouverture de la FNAC Nancy Création d’un CD ROM « Papers works », exposition à Metz 1994 Création d’éventails pour la galerie La Pochade, Paris France Conçoit et dessine le nouveau Logo de la région Lorraine 1993 Inauguration FNAC d’Avignon, « Photos d’hôtels », exposition présentée dans plusieurs villes de France 1988 Acteur et auteur des chansons du film « The Moderns » (USA) Alan Rudolph 1983 Nommé aux Césars pour la BOF du film de Claude Berri « Tchao Pantin » 1982 Edite et lance un journal d’arts avec d’autres artistes « Le Télégramme » à Nancy 1981/1986 Fonde le groupe d’artistes « Local à Louer » comprenant, peintres, poètes, graphistes et photographes, publie « Le Manifeste de l’Art Rock » Exposition à Paris, Tours Lille, Nancy 1978 Salon des « artistes indépendants » Paris EDITIONS 2009 « New York by CharlElie » Publié aux Editions du Chêne, Photographies 2009 Manhattan Photo-grafs tirage limité, L&N Editions 2004 Carnet de voyages « En Australie », publié aux Presses de la Renaissance 2000 Affiche pour le spectacle de Jean Pierre Cassel, et plusieurs tournois de tennis en France et en Tunisie. 1999 « Beaux Gestes », Tennis Dessins Pré aux Clercs Editions « Transfocus » photographies numériques un CD Rom inclus avec des musiques originales Editions FNAC 1998 « Le couloir des brumes », Nouvelles Pré aux Clercs Editions « Filles de jour » Marval Editions, Illustrations et textes accompagnant les photographies de Martial Lorcet 1996 « Les Champs Paraboliques » on line. Première version du site CharlElie.com (CharlElie est un des pionniers du web) 1995 Livre de réflexions poétiques « Inventaire Paradoxal des petits plaisirs et de grandes haines » Editions Stock « 25 images secondes » Illustrations pour une nouvelle d’Hervé Eparvier, Serpent à Plume Editions 1992 Livre de dessins « Jimmy Jacket » Editions d’Art, Richard Meier Livre de photographies « Do not disturb », Marval Editions Plume 1989 « Les dragons en Sucre » Nouvelles-Ramsay Pauvert Editions « Solo Boys & Girls », collection de textes de chansons avec des photos et des dessins originaux Seghers Editions 1984 ''' Livre de dessins « Cahiers d’Ecoles » reproduit en « alugraphie », Voix R Meier ''PRIX ET DISTINCTIONS'' '''2003 « Médaille de Chevalier de la Légion d’honneur », par Mr Stéphane Hessel 2001 « ROLAND GARROS 2001 » Prix Lacoste 1999 Prix Lacoste pour le meilleur livre de sports de l’année « Beaux Gestes », 1998 « Officier du Mérite National » 1989 Prix de l’Académie Charles Cross 1978 ''' Prix Quintard de l’Académie Stanislas pour la qualité de ses études d’art '''1976 Second prix pour « Jeune Photo-journaliste » de la ville de Nancy. Discographie * 12 Chansons dans la Sciure (1978) * Le Pêcheur (1979) * Pochette surprise (1981) * Poêmes Rock (1981) * Quoi Faire (1982) * Crocodile Point (1983) * Bande Originale du film "Tchao Pantin" (1983) * Art & Scalp (1984-1985) * Solo Boys (1987) * Solo Girls (1988) * 3 Folies Live (1989) (enregistré aux Folies Bergères pendant la tournée "Solo Boys ans Girls") * La Salle de Bain (1989) * Melbourne Aussie (1990) * Sides of Me (1990) (compilation) * Victoria Spirit (1991) * Island Colors (1991) (compilation) * Souvenirs Live (1993) (enregistré durant la tournée 1991/1992) * Les Naïves (1994) * Dawn Town Project (1995) avec Mike Rimbaud * Patchworks (1996) (compilation) * Casque Nu (1997) * Soudé Soudés (1999) * 109 (2001) * Double Vue (2004) * New Yor Coeur (2006) * Nouvel album en préparation pour début 2010. Liens externes *Site officiel *Galerie officielle de CharlElie Couture (exclusivement son travail de plasticien) *Clips de 1980 à 2006 Catégorie:Naissance à Nancy Catégorie:Chanteur francophone Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français Catégorie:Chanteur français Catégorie:Guitariste français Catégorie:Compositeur français Catégorie:Chanteuse et chanteur des années 1980 Catégorie:Personnalité lorraine Catégorie:Naissance en 1956